


spend some time

by explodingnebulae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Date Night, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: just a date night in lestallum





	spend some time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [shrugs]

It’s a destitute club, a worn down hole in the wall, but there’s something about it that draws Noct, and his singular companion, further into it. The inside is accompanied by poor lighting, cigar smoke, and a mixture of too many colognes and perfumes. Bodies of all types are dancing close as the music plays on, conversations drowned out by guitar chords and fluid, rhythmic beats. Noct never was a dancer, but he’s in rare form and he knows Ignis is nothing shy of the best dancer he knows. Ignis is following behind him, an expression of disapproval fixed on his face, but does not voice his protests. He’ll relax later on, Noct assures them both.

Noct grabs an empty table and claims it by placing his coat there and encourages Ignis to do the same. When both of them are slightly more comfortable in the too hot room, Noct’s eager to grab them drinks and does not wait for Ignis’s answer before he’s bounding over to the bar and coming back with two identical drinks. Ignis narrows his eyes and gives the drink a sniff before he even considers drinking it.

“C’mon, Iggy. Don’t be like that. It’s our last night in Lestallum for now, let’s just enjoy it,” Noct urges and holds his glass up for a toast. Ignis relents with a resigned smile and clinks his glass to Noct’s before knocking it back. The drink is pleasantly chilled, the alcohol barely noticeable, and Ignis almost wants to ask Noct what it is until he notices the carefree grin on Noct’s face. 

It’s easily been months since he’s seen a genuinely elated expression from Noct and the hazy light of the bar does nothing but accentuate the depth of emotion. Ignis can’t help but smile back as he delights in Noct’s happiness. The severity of their situation left them without much time to find peace amid the chaos, so if this club is where Noct finds his sanctuary tonight, Ignis knows he is in no position to dispute. Not that he would. 

The song changes to something slower and the pair slip into comfortable conversation, sipping on the second set of drinks provided graciously by the bartender. Noct is rattling on about something Prompto did a few days prior on a hunt and Ignis gives him his full attention, even if he is focusing a little too much on the way Noct’s lips wrap around his words and the way his teeth reveal themselves as he smiles. 

“He would have done better to avoid the confrontation altogether and let Gladio take the vanguard. Prompto is at his best when not on the front lines,” Ignis notes in approval of Noct’s previous observation. After all, what good is a strategist if he can’t hold conversation concerning battle?

“I didn’t bring you here to just talk, Iggy,” Noct says abruptly and slips out of his seat. He stands in front of Ignis and offers his hand. “I don’t wanna be that loser who doesn’t dance at a club. Even if I’m not any good at it, I have the best partner in all of Eos to keep me on my feet.”

Two drinks in and he already wishes to dance?

Maybe the trip finally took its toll on Noct and left him slightly less than sane. The prince was not one for dancing, but the extension of his hand offered a different version of the story. He always refused dances when it came to the galas his father would host, lest Ignis served in place of any other potential partner. On his own, Noct danced as gracefully as a fish flopped on land, but with Ignis as his guide, he could fall easily into step. That alone told him it wasn’t so much that Noct could not dance, rather he did not want to dance unless Ignis was involved.

Not that he was complaining.

Ignis reaches for Noct’s hand and together they make for the dance floor just in time for another song change. Extremely rhythmic and very easy to move his hips to, Ignis falls quickly into step with the beat, a smile fixed on his face as he focuses on nothing but Noct, who is still facing away from him. He grabs as Noct’s waist, pulls him closer, and rocks his hips against Noct’s back. Ignis feels him tense in his hold for a moment before relaxing his back against his chest and allows Ignis to guide him into a rhythm. The rest of the bodies on the dance floor melt away as Ignis tilts his head to place a kiss on Noct’s jaw. It feels like centuries since he’s been able to be entirely carefree, especially with Noct in his company, and he indulges in it as much as he can. 

Hips rolling and hands wandering as they dance in time to the rhythm, Ignis and Noct are inseparable, unrecognizable as individuals, and neither bother to take note that eyes are starting to wander in their direction. For the first time in months, Ignis is hooked on Noct, and wants nothing more than to feel his body pressed against him for eternity. He grinds into him and Noct responds eagerly, happily developing an equal give and take motion to their dance.

Noct pauses for a moment and Ignis stops a second after. Still in his hold, Noct turns and stares up at him, a request blatant on his features. With eyes hazed, cheeks flushed, Ignis bends down to take Noct’s lips as the song fades into the next. The kiss is soft, light, but full of emotion and neither can help but grin as the new upbeat melody disrupts the intimacy of the movement. Ignis is the first to break contact and sets the pace for the next dance with Noct once again falling into step.

The night passes quickly between dances, drinks, and conversation and Ignis finds the thought of leaving nearly unfathomable until Noct mutters something delectable in his ear. He’s quick to grab his jacket at the suggestion and makes for the door with Noct the moment their bill is paid. 

The streets of Lestallum are stuffy at night, and Ignis has no qualms unbuttoning the first two buttons of his patterned shirt; especially when there is a particular set of eyes eagerly watching his fingers work. He looks to Noct and then to the hotel down the alleyway before he’s pulling Noct into a narrow space between buildings. There’s barely enough space for the both of them to stand comfortably apart, but they make do. A question rests on Noct’s lips, but Ignis is too busy erasing any thoughts with a kiss, wanting only to give Noct the distractions he deserves. A man whose wedding got canceled on account of a dead father and fallen capitol was a lot to deal with, but tonight was the perfect night for a detour. Even if that meant postponing what was suggested. 

Noct gives a noise of confusion but kisses him back with abandon until Ignis’s head is buzzing and then kisses him some more. They do their best to not make a commotion, knowing full well that the are still in public, even if they are out of immediate sight, and part with foreheads pressed together as their chests heave.

“What’s gotten into you tonight, Specs?” Noct hums as they emerge on the side of the buildings facing the main road. They stop at a vendor and buy two bottles of water before approaching the overlook, Ignis reluctant to give his answer lest Noct is not yet prepared to hear the three words that have been said to him in the quiet of night time and again as he slept soundly beside him. 

It’s only when they reach the furthest point of the overlook that Noct questions him again, pressing slightly harder as he slips his hands into Ignis’s and gives it a squeeze. Knowing he may acquiesce, Ignis lets a sigh slip from his lips and drops his hand from Noct’s. He leans forward, forearms resting on the cement barrier separating him from what would be certain death, and looks out at the horizon. 

“Ignis?” There’s concern in Noct’s voice now and it sends a chill down Ignis’s spine.

“Do you remember the storybooks we would read as children?” Ignis begins as he glances at Noct. The question is an odd place to start, but he needs to start somewhere.

“Yeah, why?”

Ignis shifts a little and makes room as Noct mirrors his posture, their hands twining over the dropoff. He focuses on the way Noct’s fingers perfectly fit between the spaces of his own and feels his stomach do the same flip it’s been doing for years. He guides their joined hands to lips and places a gentle kiss on Noct’s knuckles before returning them to their previous position. 

“Your favorites always involved the stars,” Ignis reflects fondly as he pictures a young Noct with eyes full of wonder as he examined the stars. “Eventually, I thought it would do you well to show you maps of the galaxy.”

“I still have those star charts somewhere, I took them with me when I left the Citadel,” Noct notes before his voice drops into something more solemn. “Or had...I guess. I hope they’re still there. What are you getting at, Iggy?”

“Would you go stargazing with me, Noct? We’ll stay within the city, of course, I wouldn’t dare risk a daemon attack when we’re both under the influence.” The inquiry feels almost silly coming from him, but it’s asked with sincerity. Perhaps if they’re doing something similar to the first time either one of them said it, it would come easier. 

“It’s two in the morning and you want to go stargazing? I don’t know who you are or what you’ve done with Ignis, but hell yeah. Let’s go,” Noct playfully chides and brushes against Ignis’s shoulder. 

Noct and Ignis walk hand-in-hand back into town and make their way towards the darkest corner they can find and climb up a fire escape until they’re atop a roof. Both know that what they are doing is illegal, but Ignis cannot find it in him to tell Noct no and follows him to a place where the town’s lights seem dimmer. He looks up and sees the heavens expose itself to him and feels a slight pressure at his side. Ignis need not look down to know Noct is resting against him with his eyes following the same path. Together, they lay atop the roof, mindful to be as quiet as possible in the event there are sleeping parties inside, and gaze at the night sky. The moon shifts in the sky as the time ticks by, but both are content with the silence until Noct interrupts it nearly an hour later.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s been on your mind?” Noct asks as he lifts his head from Ignis’s chest. There’s an underlying desire, an encouragement in Noct’s eyes reflecting from the city lights below them, and Ignis can’t help but imagine that Noct already knows what he wants to say. 

“I have yet to decide if it’s worth saying, given our circumstance,” Ignis replies too tenderly for what is said and can’t help but miss the warmth of Noct’s head on his chest. He wants to guide him back down, return to silence for a little while before they return to the hotel. 

“Yeah, I can understand that. But if it helps you decide at all, I used to say it every night after you closed my bedroom door. I said it when you’d leave my apartment or when I’d hang up the phone. I still say it all the time, even if it’s never aloud. And I know you know, and that’s good enough for me,” he finishes with a sheepish look to the side, as if he said something wrong.

The sentiment touches the deepest parts of Ignis and he sits up, immediately bringing a hand to cup Noct’s cheek and places a tender kiss to his forehead, his thumb brushing the velvet skin of his face. When he pulls away, he scans Noct’s eyes and finds not an ounce of hesitation in him. It the same look that caused him to fall for him years ago and Ignis falters as the words fall from his lips.

“I…” he pauses with uncertainty ruminating through him, though he’s not sure why. It’s not like the other half of their retinue didn’t joke about them at regular intervals or they didn’t do all the activities that lovers do. They’ve been together in every way humanly possible with the exception of spoken word. Even panted breaths and exclamations in the night, they excluded that particular phrase. “...love you, Noct.”

“Love you, too, Iggy.”


End file.
